Season 1
Time to start The first official TWD Season, everybody can edit this. Make sure you have the match summary and using a perfect English grammar. *Dexteras : 19 *Sinistras : 11 There are 30 Matches until the Finals Season 1 Finals (Coming soon, please don't create it yet at least 30 match till it available, I'm going to create it ~ inyo121277) *Match 1 : Headmaster Bill (DEX) vs. The Cheetah (SIN) The Cheetah as usually, tries to make Bill annoyed and breaking the rules by smoking, making grafittis on the wall, But Headmaster seems unaffected by The Cheetah's Rule-breaking actions and Controlling the match. Bill seems unaffected by her acts until The Cheetah drops piano on the ref unleashes this Dilligent Headmaster rage and the Rule Punishment. *Match 2 : Sinister Tricko (SIN) vs. Vjorn (DEX) Vjorn gets the early upper hand with his Combo slammer, until Tricko reverses it with the Mage whack, Vjorn seems to regain his advantage when he uses the Debug move, but this Sinistras' sinister Jester unleashes his powerful move, 'Tricks' on Vjorn and make him loses both his honor and the match. *Match 3 : The Big Time (SIN) vs. Dr. Asthor (DEX) Dr. Asthor has the upper hand in the round 1 by giving The Big Time some medical mashing and nearly makes him down for the count, but Bucks intervenes by shotting some bowling balls at Asthor. In the final round, The Big Time beats him up, and it seems is worse enough, but Asthor managed to use his Stimulant Smash at him, Although Asthor's lost is already clear when Bucks intervenes again by dropping an anvil on him and becomes the another nick of The Time Bomb. *Match 4 : Chill Out (DEX) vs Jaws (SIN) Both wrestlers reach a stalemate in the past round and seems to be evenly match until Chill Out uses 'Below Freezing Point' move in the ring, in his last straw, Jaws tries to use his Hydromatic strike, but Below Freezing point move proves dangerous to anything underwater! *Match 5 : Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Evil Ira(SIN) A Tough Opponent Puts Modest Dude Mini Man In Hot Water. In Round 1,Mini Man Unleashes Lethal Blows To Almost Defeat Ira, Until Evil Ira Tries Dropping Anvils On Mini Man. Eventually, Mini Man Pulled Himself Together And Won Round 1. In Round 2, Evil Ira Has Had Enough,So As He Is Charging Up For The Evil Eye, Mini Man Activates His Signiture Move, The Shooting Star.Evil Ira Tries To Hypnotize Mini Man,But THe Shooting Star Blocked It And Unleashed Powerful Blows That Made The Arena Fall Apart. Eventually, The Debris Landed On Ira, And Mini Man Pinned Him. *Match 6 : Hoosenine (SIN) vs. Acid Radd (DEX) It's a brutal match when the Brutal Monster of the Sinistra faces the Acidic man, Acid Radd. Radd managed to slow Hoosenine down with the Toxic Smash, but Hoosenine's great endurance managed to repel his attacks, and delivering his Deadly move, 'Fangs Of Finish' to the Acidic Dextera and gets the Pin! *Match 7 : Milty The Clown (DEX) vs. Sinister Tricko (SIN) It's an interesting match when the World Tomfoolerist, Milty faces the Dark Jester, Tricko. In the rpund 1, Milty gains his advantage by a Pie-throwing bashing, and nearly defeated him. But Tricko unleashes his 'Tricks' on Milty and turns the table, until Milty's last act of being fall into an electric fence make the audience, the commentators, and even Tricko laughed to death, fainted, and geting pinned! *Match 8 Homeboy Star rocker (DEX) vs Thrax Iron Hide (SIN) After being injured backstage from Thrax Iron hide backstage The Rocker finnally gets some payback.At first Thrax gets the addvantage.But then round 2 came.While Collnel Cossack was eating Dick Thombsons clothes (Don't ask why) Rocker was busy kicking butt!Then he did a little thing called the texas hat cutter!At round 3 Thrax goes for a thrax iron slayer but this how a metal defence hat comes in handy.The slayer shoots thrax.Rocker saies it's payback time.From words to actions thrax is the one who got pinned by the Sonic Boom Guiter! *Match 9: Tools O'Toole (DEX) vs Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) The Dextera Handyman squares off against the Sinistra gangster, Mugsy Thumbscrew. Tools narrowly escapes being hit by a chair, and counters with the Power Tool Punisher. Mugsy then sends out his gang, but his gang is easily dispatched by Tools and his pipe wrench. Round three begins and Mugsy is furious. He attacks Tools with a steel staff, and does not stop despite the Ref's warnings. Tools pulls out a metal-cutting saw and slices Mugsy's staff in half. Tools then swipes at Mugsy with his monkey wrench, hitting him in just the right spot, and Mugsy collapses from a concussion. Tools picks up a close win. *Match 10: Mulligan (DEX) vs Steve (SIN) The Highlander's caddy takes on Bucks Gazillion's baddy. Mulligan dominates Steve in the first round with several hits. Steve strikes back in the second round with the Credit Card Swipe, but Mulligan counters with the Irish Iron Punch. The third round begins. Steve treats Mulligan to the Bounced Check, and Mulligan treats Steve to the Belfast Backbreaker. Mulligan finally unleashes the Golf Club Gale and Steve falls to the storms' might. *Match 11: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Itsy Bitsy (SIN) Mini Man Feels Tense In The Battle,Going To Itsys Advantage.In Round One,Mini Man Dodges The Webs Shot By Itsy Bitsy,Only To Be Hit Eventually.In Round Two,Mini Man Looked Scared When Itsy Tries To Bite Him,But He Runs All Over The Place,Until He Trips On Itsys Web She Made Earlier.In Round Three,Itsy Summons Her Newest Move,Spider Call. Suddenly,Spiders Swarmed All Over Mini Man.It Looked Like It Was Over,Until The Audience Demands That Mini Man Puts Effort Into The Match.Eventually,The Audience Convinced Him Enough To Finish The Match With,The Shooting Star. *Match 12 : Grey Metalnor (SIN) vs Bors Forehand (DEX) Bors hits hard to Grey in The first round, but Bucks cheated by dropping some Boombox and Chair on him. The table is turned and Grey goes on the attack while Bors is hit by a Boombox. Bors tries his deadly move the Spectral Drill on Grey and it worked and Bors almost win the match, But lost his when Bucks blast him with a Fire Cannon. *Match 13 : N Fuego (SIN) vs. Flame Tower (DEX) It's a match to prove who's tougher with fire when N Fuego and Flame Tower wound and hitting each other and evenly matched in the Round 1 and 2. Flame Tower's fiery spirit proves lost to N Fuego when N Fuego does his deadly forbidden dance! *Match 14: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. The Big Time(SIN) Yet Again,Mini Man Is Ready To Fight The Evil Sinistras.In Round 1,The Big Time's Fans Start To Hit Mini Man With Chairs Until He Fell Down And The Big Time Won Round One.In Round 2,Mini Man Dodges The Big Times Monster Hits,That Is,Until Bucks Shoots A Laser At Mini Man,Causing The Big Time To Win ROund 2.In The Final Round,Mini Man Was Left Unarmed To Handle The Time Bomb.Fortunety,When Bucks Interupted The Time Bomb By Trying To Shoot Mini Man With A Laser,He Missed And Hit The Big Time.Mini Man Then Pinned Him. *Match 15: Quiz Man(SIN) vs. The Highlander(DEX) The Highlander looks forward of putting another win for the Dexteras, and he duking it out with the Sinistras new recruit Quiz Man. The Highlander takes the upper hand, but Quiz Man turns it around and makes the ring into a game show, since The Highlander doesn't know about game shows he get's pummeled by Quiz Man's hired muscle. Round 2 begins and The Highlander is in trouble, but Pinky steps in and helps The Highlander out, but Bucks has other ideas, Bucks has Steve drop a bag of cash on Pinky and The Highlander is in trouble again. Round 3 starts and Mulligan get's a golf club for him and goes for the pin, but Quiz Man uses his special move Curtains 1, 2, and 3. Behind one curtain is $1,000,000 thanks to Gazillion Inc., behind another curtain is the Crash Button, where The Highlander could press it and end this match, and the last one has complete destruction for The Highlander if he picks that, well thats all I'm gonna say. The curtains are set, and The Highlander picks curtain 2, and it is complete destruction, The Highlander is down and Quiz Man takes the pin. Now when Mulligan gets in the ring with him, he will avenge The Highlander. *Match 16 : The Pandora (DEX) vs. Quiz Man (SIN) It's a match of Intellectual and Wit when the new Recruit Quiz man faces the Loyal Dextera Magician, Pandora. In the 1 round, Pandora tries to give him a Dovey Bomb, but quiz man dodge it and counters with sending his thugs to beat up The Pandora. In the round 2 Quiz Man gets the advantage, until he realized that he was beating a puppet Pandora, and Pandora comes out beside him and almost pin him with the Time Bomb Blaster. In the round 3, Quiz Man uses his Curtains 1,2,3. But He found himself in trouble when The Pandora opens his fate to the Pandora's box and dropping a Boulder on Quiz Man! *Match 17: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. N Fuego(SIN) Its A Match Of Charm And Romance When Mini Man Faces Off With The Fiery N Fuego!In The First Round,N Fuego Challenges Mini Man To A Charming Dance-Off.When N Fuego Does The Funkey Chicken,Mini Man Follows,Revealing That Mini Man Met With N Fuegos Dance Instructer Before The Match.In Round Two, Mini Man Unleashes Deadly Blows,Only To Find Out,Bucks Bought A New Crushing Proof Vest Set For The Sinistras.In The FInal Round,Mini Man Is Worn Out And N Fuego Attempts The Forbidden Dance.Then Pinky Hands A Water Gun To Mini Man To Blast N Fuego.As He Is About To Use It,It Melts In The Heat,Leaving No Protection For Mini Man.Fortunetly,Mini Man Could Take The Heat,And Came Back With, The Shooting Star! *Match 18: The PanTher (SIN) vs. The Pandora (DEX) The Pandora wanted to trap the smart allied kitty but did cost him a huge scratch and a huge crushing. The PanTher out smarts The Ref by throwing The Pandora all the way into his face. Again The Pandora tries to give The PanTher a terapped present, and uses The Dovey Bomb but The PanTher swings into action with The Twister Tundra Alley and pins him. *Match 19: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Senator Skull(SIN) It Becomes Dangorous When The Senator Unleashes His Fury To Dominimate Round 1.In Round 2,Mini Man Tries And Tries,But Nothing Seems To Work Against The Sinistra,So When Mini Unleashes The Shooting Star,The Senator Has More Plans,Like Throwing A Chair At Mini Man.Fortunatly,Mini Dodged And Unleashes The Shooting Star On Senator Skull *Match 20: The PanTher (SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Fists Vs Claws Names This Epic Fight!Mini Man Races Through Round One By Catching The PanTher On A Scratching Post.In Round 2,Mini Man Decides To End The Match Quick,And Unleashes The Shooting Star.Unfortunetly,The PanTher Completely Ignored Mini Man,Making Him Lose His Cool,And Unleashes The Shooting Star Anyways.That Is,Until Bucks From The Audience Shoots Mini Man With A Stun Gun. This Match Was Declared Inturupted,Though Bucks Counted It As A Loss. *Match 21: Attila the Thumb (SIN) vs. Bulk The Thor(DEX) Bulk is now facing the ancient Attila the Thumb. Bulk and Attila come out strong, Attila used a combo of the Bull Horn Barrage and the Huns Thumb Stampeed. Bulk is really beaten up and Attila goes for the pin, but Pinky helps out, and Bulk comes back, but Bucks has hired some more muscle for Attila with a gang and Bulk is beaten up once again and Attila pins him. Match 22 : Twitchy (DEX) vs Dwayne Bramrage (SIN) The kid who is hyperactive goes against a person with brain damage as the energetic Twitchy goes against the confused Dwayne Bramage. In round one its only just an arguement when Dwayne claims to be a unicorn again. Round 2 is when the action begins when Twitchy and Dwayne finally get their hands on each other in only punches back and forth. The audience is falling asleep because of the boring match. The audience wakes up when Twitchy attempts the twitch punch after he yells spiders. Dwayne dodges and headbutts Twitchy. The two are knocked out until Pinky pushes Twitchy on Dwayne to get the pin. Match 23 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs. Attila The Thumb (SIN) The allstar hip-hopper Pete finds a great challenge when he faces the Ancient Atilla The Thumb. Atilla tries to hit Pete with many punches, even using his Bull Horn Barrage but the nimble and fast Pete dodges all of Atilla's hits and countered with the Thousand hands. When it seems all lost for Atilla, Bucks intervenes by sending all of his henchmen but Pete made a short work on them by the Tornado Hip-Hop. In Last Straw Atilla uses Huns Thumb Stampede, the move unfortunately, is stopped by Pete's Leg Slam. It's an unquestionable defeat for Atilla when he experinced the Deadliest, yet the coolest dance ever, Midnight Prom! Match 24: Charity Angel (DEX) vs Corbata (SIN) Charity Angel faces Corbata in a match of charity vs video games. In round one its one sided as Charity's bully side takes over and she roughs up Corbata. In round 2 Corbata tries to make a comeback but Charity keeps shoving him away. Charity starts toying with Corbata when she takes his video games away. In round 3 she decides to put him away by using her charity bucket but she isn't able to because people are too busy putting money in the bucket. She turns around to finish Corbata up a different way but he recovered. He hits the cheat code and pins Charity! Match 25: Paranormally (DEX) vs Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) A battle of the creepy as the paranormal investigator Paranormally fights the master of curses Queen Nefercreepy. Round 1 is a contest about who is creepier Paranormally shows off his glowing green, eves while Nefercreepy shows some curses. In Round 2 Paranormally attempts the ghost smile but instead gets caught in a sandstorm caused by Nefercreepy. While Paranormally is blinded by the sand Nefercreepy drops a pyramid on him. In Round 3 Paranormally is still trapped under the pyramid and reaches for his camera. When he opens it a spirit comes out of the camera, and beats up Nefercreepy. Then the spirit gets Paranormally free then returns to the camera. He hits the ghost smile and gets the pin. *Match 26:Mini Man(DEX)(Returns) Vs. Snagglefangs(SIN) Bucks Noticed The Drop In Ratings,So He Decided If He Could Bring Back Mini Man,Then Mini Man Could Bring The Ratings Back Up.In The First Round,Mini Man Fights Off Snagglefangs Monster Stomach,Until He Couldnt Resist And Lost Round One.In Round Two,Bucks Reminds Mini Man He Has To Bring Up The Ratings To Stay In The Game,So He Decides To Dodge Snagglefangs And Use The Shooting Star.Fortunetly,After He Won The Match,The Ratings Went Back Up,And Bucks Let Mini Man Continue His Wrestling Carrer. *Match 27:Mini Man(DEX) Vs.The Lost Viking(SIN) Mini Man Starts Out Rough,Now That The Lost Viking Has Been Trained To Cheat By Bucks Gazillion.But It Changes In Round Two,When The Lost Viking Forgets ALL His Training,Giving Mini The Advantage.But Will It Be Enough To Win?With The Help Of Mini Man's New Skateboard,He Brings It Home For The Dexteras *Match 28: Twitchy (DEX) vs. Corbata (SIN) Everyone thinks Twitchy's win was just beginner's luck so Twitchy wanted to prove he could do well without interference. In Round 1 Twitchy and Corbata start off rough with Twitchy and Corbata hitting power moves on eachother. Round 2 Twitchy hits a move called spiders which is a tackle but Bucks distracted Twitchy with candy. This caused Corbata to take control of the match. In Round 3 Twitchy was being beaten up still and Corbata went for the cheat code. The move was interrupted when the sugar rush from the candy caused an extra hard Twitch Punch from Twitchy. It is game over for Corbata. *Match 29 : Infernal (SIN) vs Chill Out (DEX) It's a match between hot and cold when the no-warmth mage Chill Out faces the Burning Tower, Infernal. In the round 1, Chill Out managed to control the match with his freezing blow, but in the round 2, Infernal turns his body heat to the max, Thawing the ice around him, and managed to land many huge hits on Chill Out. In the final round, Chill Out uses his Below Freezing Point Move, but admits that he has already lost when Infernal unleashes his Deadly Flamery Strike. *Match 30 : Mini Man(DEX) Vs.The Juggernaught(SIN) Mini Man Must Stand Strong,Or He Shall Fall To The Brutal Sinistra Giant,The Juggernaught!In Round 1,Mini Man Starts Off With Ring,Rattling Blows,Only To Know,The Juggernaught Didnt Feel A Thing!In Round Two,The Juggernaught Unleashes The Killer Cannible,Leaving Mini Man On The Ground.It Looks Like The End,Until Vini Passes Mini Man His New Skateboard And Thats When He Turns The Tide On The Sinistras This Concludes The Created Season 1.I Shall See All Later On In The Quarter Finals!Dont Froget To Make The Page,inyo121277!